Little Talks
by LittlePineCone
Summary: A baker's dozen of conversations between Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll / / (8/13)
1. Cow Shenanigans

"So you're telling me, your cows froze?"

"Yes Katie. They froze."

"Since when do you live on a farm?"

"I don't. I live in the city."

"Then how do you have _cows?!_ "

"We bought them."

" _Why?!_ "

"They taste better fresh."

"Travis Stoll are you telling me your family keeps cows in your backyard?"

"No. I'm saying we keep cows in our apartment. Gosh Katie, do you even pay attention to me?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Believe what you'd like."

"Ugh! You're so annoying."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye Travis."

"No. Katie! Don't leave me. My sweet, sweet flower!"


	2. I hate (love) you

"Why do you hate me?"

"Travis. Please."

"... I don't hate you Katie."

"Then why? Why do you do all of this to me? Why do you tease and prank and humiliate me? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing?!"

"Nothing. (maybe nothing can be our always)"

"You are impossible. Absolutely impossible. (and really Travis? The Fault in our Stars?)"

"You didn't do anything mon fleur. You were just you. (Hey. I thought it was cute.)"

"Nice reasoning skills Stoll. (It was cliché.)"

"Katie. Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie. I like you. Simple as that. (Potato, potato.)"

"Shhhhhh. What if someone heard you dumbass?!"

"Relax Katie. Everyone left a while ag- nope. Nevermind."

I **have this idea that Katie and Travis are already together and they think they're being all secretive and everything, but noooooo everyone knows** **, and they put on this elaborate act of "I hate you." and yeah.**


	3. There's something in the air

"Do you smell eggs? I smell eggs Katie."

"That's just a natural gas leak. You'll be fine if you light a match and maybe a few candles too."

"Hardy har har, you're so funny I forgot to laugh. But seriously Kates, I'm smelling eggs. It's like they're burning or something."

"Give it a rest Travis. I'm not falling for your tricks. There's no smell, I'm leaving."

"But Katie. I smell burning, rotten eggs!"

"Goodbye Trav- STOLL YOU ASSHOLE. SERIOUSLY?! EGGS. GODS DAM ROTTEN EGGS. OH AND THEY'RE BURNED TOO. HOW LOVELY."

"I got to go, nice talk!"

"Travis. Don't you dare leave. Travis!"


	4. I'll take one spicy nostalgia, thank you

"So basically my coach was all like I'm sorry I was so spicy-"

"I really don't care about your third grade softball coach. I have half the mind to leave right now."

"Oh, but Katie, you clearly do, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed for the past half hour listening to me tell my story. You're clearly smitten as a kitten."

"In case you haven't realized I'm working, I'm not exactly at liberty to leave."

"Picking strawberries is not work Katie dear. You just like my company."

"Yes. That is exactly why I _begged_ you to come here and entertain me with tales of your and Connor's childhood. Not at all because you just sat down and started rambling in nostalgia."

"I knew you'd admit it."


	5. Physics makes the hair go green

"Travis? Why is your hair green?"

"Whatever are you talking about? My hair is it's natural brown colour."

"It's green. It's the colour of grass. The colour of emeralds. Name something green and it's close to that colour."

"You're confused Katie dear. My hair is brown because it's the same colour as yours. And your hair is brown."

"My hair is brown, yours is no- ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW?!"

"Physics. It's always physics."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE. MY HAIR WAS BROWN A MINUTE AGO."

"Do not question this."

"Get your hands off my face Stoll, before I rip your balls off."


	6. Til Death Do Us Part My Friend

"Is this the end?"

"No. Don't even ask that Travis. You are surviving this war even if it means I have to cut off my right leg. You are not allowed to die."

"Thank you Katie."

"Always. I don't think I could with myself if I let you die."

"Always nice to know you care."

"You think you're so funny don't you Travis. Well guess what, I do care. I never not cared-"

"Never not?"

"If you just stopped trying to be a wise ass, then maybe you'd understand. You're my friend."


	7. The Easter Bunny Incident

"Katie."

"Katie."

"Katie-flower."

"Katie Gardner."

"Katie Kat, are you mad at me?"

"Aw come on Katie, it was just a little prank."

"A little prank? A little prank?! YOU CALL PUTTING CHOCOLATE EASTER BUNNIES ON MY CABINS ROOF A LITTLE PRANK?"

"Yes! You talked to me."

"Really Travis?! Really?!"

"It's better than the silent treatment."

"Listen here you idiot. The chocolate melted and completely ruined the grass roof. I am going to kill you."

"Okay Katie. Put the dagger down. Put the dagger down. Katie. Katie. KATIE."

"Run Stoll. Run."


	8. High as a Kite

"Are you high?"

"...No."

"Don't lie to me. You are high. I know the smell of pot."

"Shh. Mister Unicorn, he can hear you! No Connor, I'm not high. Whatever do you mean by high?"

"Okay. First and foremost, I'm Travis. T. R. A. V. I. S. Not Connor. Secondly, you are so high. This is amazing. Katie Goody Two Shoes Gardner is high."

"I'm not high. I'm just happy. Free as can be. Completely and utterly free."

"And I'm ugly. Good try Kates."

"No no no no no Travis, you aren't ugly. You're pretty. Very pretty. Such a cutie cute cutie."

"Nice of you to finally admit it, sadly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, you are intoxicated, you don't know what you're saying. Let's get you some food and water, and then it's off to bed."

"... Can we get cereal?"

"Why not."


End file.
